finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Desch
Desch, also known as Desh, is a character from Final Fantasy III. A man suffering from amnesia, he is a very capable warrior, and a bit of a womanizer. In the Nintendo DS remake, he seems to show feelings for Refia despite Salina's Affection for him. Story The character is first mentioned in the town of Canaan. He departed shortly before the four Light Warriors arrived, taking the last Mini spell with him. When the players are abducted by Bahamut and end up in its nest, they meet Desch in person. He reveals that he has amnesia, and is unable to remember a task that he supposedly had to do. After escaping from Bahamut's Nest, Desch gives the party his Mini spell, allowing them to enter the village of Tozus. He accompanies the party for a while afterwards, in the hope that he will remember his task in the party's travels. A part of his past is revealed in the Gulgan Gulch, where one Gulgan states that Desch's destiny awaits in the Tower of Owen, and others referring to a man who can change destinies that will awaken in said tower. Intrigued, the party travels to the tower, but are dismayed to find that it is malfunctioning; later information suggests that the Tower is a pillar that holds the Floating Continent together, and without it, the Continent will collapse. As the party travels up the tower, Desch seems to remember parts of his past, even suggesting that he might have built the tower. At the top, the party encounters Medusa, one of Xande's soldiers. After defeating it, Desch finally recovers his memories; he is the Ancient guardian of the Tower. He was placed into stasis for an unspecified amount of time, and was supposed to awaken if the Tower was threatened; however, he was asleep for a bit too long, causing his amnesia. Remembering how to fix the tower, he bids the party farewell before jumping into the reactor; the tower is stabilized, but presumably at the cost of his life. Later on, in the Crystal Tower, the party is immobilized by the 'curse of the five wyrms'; Doga looks for five pure souls, the only thing that can break the curse. When he appears at the Tower of Owen, he cannot find Desch; however, Desch climbs up from the bottom of the tower, exclaiming that it is fixed. He goes to the Crystal Tower to help break the curse, as well as provide moral support. After the Cloud of Darkness is defeated, he returns to Canaan, where he sees his girlfriend. Abilities In the Nintendo DS remake, Desch can help out the party in battle, either with a 3-4 hit sword attack or a cast of Thundara. As with all ally characters, he attacks at random intervals, and his sword attack hits a random target. It is worth noting that, if he appears while in Mini status, he will always cast Thundara. It should also be noted however, that although he wields a sword like a Warrior and acts like one, having the magic Thundara and cloth armor makes him more like a Red Mage. Category:Final Fantasy III Non-Player Characters